<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart’s On ( Your ) Track by kstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152372">My Heart’s On ( Your ) Track</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight'>kstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Han Jisung | Han, Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, Or Is It?, Pining, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Love, mentions of college, oblivious to feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:12:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's far too giving for something so temporary and Jisung's not easily tempted, nor does he wish to get addicted to the teen euphoria of summer like he's some coming of age movie character. </p><p>Han Jisung's life definitely isn't a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Or: </p><p>Jisung's built his life around his friendship with Minho, so much so he'll start attending the same university as the older this coming year. </p><p>They still have the whole summer ( Jisung hates summer ) to get through and Jisung is impatiently waiting for it to just end already so he can start school with Minho, because he's utterly in love with him—even though he doesn't know that yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. thinking about you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea three days ago and worked nonstop with a sudden motivation to just get all my ideas out and then edit it. </p><p>This is my first time positing a longer fic because I usually doubt all of the ones I write and I tend to overcomplicate my plots until I get bored/uninspired with it or I finish it and get totally insecure and compare it to everything else I’ve ever read until I absolutely hate it. So I am forcing myself to put this one out there because I worked too hard to not give it a chance!! </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, I’ve edited all of this by myself at midnight so I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In summer, Jisung feels like he's sweltering all the time. The heat becomes unbearable and leaves him melting like an ice cream cone held beneath the blazing sun. He absolutely despises sweating, but to avoid it you need AC, which he's also not the biggest fan of because there's no happy medium with it, and he's either burning up or freezing cold. Then there's the fact that his little outdoor nooks become crowded by people with nothing but free time on their hands. They occupy his favorite cafes and fill up the park where he can at any other time of the year find a reserved and tranquil spot to relax in. This leaves him without much excitement to venture anywhere.</p><p>The days sometimes pass in a blur. Given he's out of school and has basically zero responsibilities as a seventeen year old, he uses it as an excuse to do whatever he wants. That is often nothing besides the occasional meet up with his friends. Sometimes a whole week goes by where he hasn't left the house and he starts to feel guilty and unproductive, like all sense of purpose has gone missing underneath a layer of suffocating heat and the faux liberation of summer vacation. </p><p>Jisung's not taken by the concept of summer when he knows he'll be shackled down to schedules and workloads once September inevitably comes again. He prefers every other season over summer, and could write what he believes would be a very eloquent and objective ( definitely subjective ) essay on why that is.</p><p>Summer's far too giving for something so temporary and Jisung's not easily tempted, nor does he wish to get addicted to the teen euphoria of summer like he's some coming of age movie character. Han Jisung's life definitely isn't a movie.</p><p>It's the start of July and Jisung's already fed up. Sure, he's grateful to not be at school, but he's already anticipating his return to the hectic student lifestyle, this time as a freshman in college. On the bright side he's eager to be starting university, which may or may not have everything to do with him attending college by his best friend, Lee Minho's side. </p><p>Many ( read: his parents ) thought it was silly of Jisung to put all his hopes into one basket for a friend when he should be focused on making the best choice for his own future, but he already thought it out in its entirety, and keep in mind, Lee Minho isn't just a friend. He's been Jisung's neighbor since Jisung was six, and they spent every day growing up together and becoming extremely close, obtaining an unbreakable bond as best friends, self proclaimed soulmates even. </p><p>Minho's a student at one of the top performing arts colleges in the country, which makes sense since he's a dance major. Personally, Jisung's dreamed of doing something with music for as long as he can remember. </p><p>The location of the university isn't too far, it's decently affordable, and being a school of the arts it has departments of speciality exactly in what Jisung's looking for, including landing him back at Minho's side. It's a win-win. He assures his parents of all that, promises he's definitely thought it through enough. </p><p>The two year age gap between Jisung and Minho was never an issue, at least not until the older started college and moved into the campus dorms, putting him an hour and a half away from home. Jisung sees him on holiday breaks and whenever he visit for the weekend, but he's got his heart set set on attending the same university to experience Minho's last two years of college alongside him. It'll be great to catch up on the time they've lost and spend more days together before Minho graduates and starts a career doing whatever his path takes him to. But that's too far ahead for Jisung to dwell on now, even if—for whatever reason—he sometimes does.</p><p>Jisung passionately explained his decision to apply to the same university as Minho over  Christmas dinner of his senior year. While he was worried he might sound crazy—at least according to what his mom made him sound like— when he informs the older boy he receives a very encouraging response. </p><p>"You'd love it, Jisungie! You should come visit soon, I can show you around!" </p><p>Jisung was more than pleased by the idea. </p><p>He pays Minho a visit in the spring time and makes a completely unbiased ( totally biased ) decision that this is where he belongs for the next four years, even if only two of them include Minho.</p><p>Jisung's never been more antsy for life to get a move on since he got his acceptance letter, especially now that it's summer, his least favorite time of year which is standing two months in the way of finally starting school with Minho. He's a little nervous about college in general, but he thinks having Minho on his side will make it so much easier.</p><p>Speaking of the older, Minho comes home today, another thing Jisung is unable to contain his anxiousness about. He may dislike all the commotion and sometimes senseless days of summer, but he knows Minho absolutely loves it, which is the reason he agrees to go out and celebrate them reuniting tonight. </p><p>Minho says they should get ice cream and watch the sunset at the beach. Jisung think's that'll be fun, and the craving for some strawberry ice cream he can only get at the local run stand on the beach is too strong to pass up. </p><p>They have a nice time eating their creamy delicious treats and catching up on how their last few months of school went, they talk about how Minho's dance showcase went and how boring Jisung's graduation was, also what his other few friends plans are for going to college. </p><p>Jisung doesn't have a large amount of friends, but he does have loyal ones. There's Felix, who's going back to his hometown in Australia for college. The news saddened Jisung for a bit, but he knows the Aussie still has reasons to come to Korea and pay him a visit, so at least he's not totally losing him. Yeji and Lia, two friends he made in sophomore year biology, both got accepted to the same fashion university in Seoul, which Jisung congratulated the girlfriends on, since he knows that's been their big dream since middle school. Lastly there's Seungmin, the academic genius as Jisung would call him, who is participating in an exchange program to Paris, a place he always wished to see. Jisung thinks it's well deserved since the poor boy spent all of high school with his head buried in his books. He makes him promise to work a little less hard and actually enjoy his experience while also taking a thousand photos and sending some to Jisung whenever he has the time.</p><p>Parting ways with every one of his highly ambitious friends is a little hard, especially when Jisung knows he doesn't have the most exponential concrete plan ahead of him. But he still has Minho, and plenty of time to let the rest fall into place. </p><p>They're silent after sharing some of what they've been up to lately. Neither Jisung or Minho are big conversationalists, rather they're both much better listeners, with the exception to talking for hours on end only when they're really invested in the topic of discussion. </p><p>Not having to speak every moment has never been a problem for them. They're the 'sit in comfortable silence' type, which always puts Jisung at ease, and makes Minho have more appreciation for people, if you could generalize all people by a simple Han Jisung of course.   </p><p>As night creeps upon them the sky fades from blue to an orange creamsicle and hot pink color. The temperature slowly but surely drops. The sea breeze picks up and Jisung realizes he's actually chilly, his arms lined with goosebumps. </p><p>Suddenly his skin is hugged by a soft fabric, holding an all too familiar floral scent, and he looks up to see Minho adjusting his sweater over Jisung's shoulders with a smile.</p><p>"Cold Jisungie?" He raises his brow. Jisung secures the sweater around his arms and huffs childishly. Minho laughs.</p><p>"Aww, don't be so pouty!" </p><p>Jisung stops pretending to be upset and dissolves into laughter too, his own much softer than Minho's happy and loud giggles. He muses in how much more fulfilling it is to hear that laugh in person and not over the phone from whenever they had the time to FaceTime this past year. He makes it a point to tell Minho how grateful he is that he's back.</p><p>"I'm really happy you're home, hyung," Jisung catches Minho a little off guard with that one. They're not the most affectionate with words, at least not Minho, but he would be a liar if he says he hasn't missed Jisung just as much as he knows the younger missed him. </p><p>He feels warm and floaty from the boys sentiment, turning away though it's obvious he's smiling.</p><p>"I'm happy I'm with you," Minho hums. </p><p>It takes every ounce of Jisung's self control to not burst at those words because he has missed Minho a hell of a lot, and sitting with him like this, making another cherished memory together with the knowledge that summer ending this year won't mean the end of their time together like it sadly did last year. </p><p>This shines a big bright light over Jisung's head, making him incredibly giddy. </p><p>He's going to hope for the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>Maybe this summer won't be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . * ･ﾟ*｡･. ° ｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . *</p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Minho make three—not counting their first night—new memories together on their first week of summer. </p><p>Two days after Minho settles back into his bedroom and unpacks most his stuff he asks Jisung if he wants to have a sleepover. Their parents joke that they really are inseparable if they could be literal neighbors and still desire to have sleepovers, but Jisung agrees to the invite and goes over early for some of Minho's moms delicious homemade cooking. </p><p>They spend their night binging K-dramas and playing Kart Rider until the early morning. Minho falls asleep first, quickly followed by Jisung, and they're left cuddled in each other's arms. Minho has his around Jisung's torso and Jisung has an arm draped loose around Minho's shoulders. They're both snoring peacefully, surrounded by the older boys three cats. Nights like these are something Minho cherishes and missed dearly while away.</p><p>They sleep in past breakfast, wake up ravishingly hungry sometime after noon. Minho decides they'll go out for lunch, and Jisung decides that the older gets to pick the place. He says there's gotta be something he's missed eating while at school. But when Minho takes them to a quaint family run ramen shop downtown, Jisung can't help but laugh. </p><p>"Really hyung? Haven't you eaten enough ramen at school?" He pokes Minho's little tummy and makes the dancer squirm.</p><p>"Support local businesses!" He chants. </p><p>Jisung looks around the shop in as the attention of other customers turns to them in surprise, and he scolds Minho for being disruptive with a slap to the arm.</p><p>Minho shrugs and goes on to justify his choice. </p><p>"You know there are few things I like more than good ramen and cats."</p><p>The younger thinks something from that statement is missing.</p><p>"What about me?" Jisung bats his eyelashes, attempting to look cute, but Minho snorts and slaps the top of his baseball cap down till the bill covers his eyes. Jisung shoots Minho a pointed glare as he fixes it. </p><p>They settle at table near the back door, where there so happens to be an oscillating fan on high to keep them cool. Their orders are taken, and as they wait for the food to come they talk of whatever else they want to do for the day, even plan some things they'd like doing later in the week. Obviously they have all summer ahead of them, but they're buzzing with excitement from reuniting and that's enough to want to do as much as possible together, as soon as possible.</p><p>Their chatter dies when the food comes and they busy themselves by stuffing their faces and occasionally checking their phones.</p><p> A few minutes later Minho's phone goes off with a repetitive round of texts, and each one sends him into infectious laughter. The smile on his face is practically screaming for Jisung's attention, which he gives Minho with a slight grin, watching as he type and hits send, then puts his phone back down.</p><p>"What's up?" Jisung wonders.</p><p>"Ah it's a friend of mine," Minho answers, in a tone that sounds oddly fond, not that it matters. Jisung nods, not expecting him to continue until Minho clears his throat. </p><p>"He's actually your age, Sung. I met him when he was on a college tour and we hit it off. He's a dancer too, and he's starting school with us in the fall, I think you'd really like him. His name is Hyunjin." </p><p>Jisung blinks. Right now he thinks Minho likes him. Like, likes him. It's the way his eyes seem to sparkle more than they have all morning, and how his lips haven't lost the curve of the smile he suddenly has, even as he starts eating again. But that's irrelevant. </p><p>This should be enlightening news for Jisung. Minho has another friend that's Jisung's age who could possibly become one of his friends too. It'd be convenient to already know someone in his year when classes start in a couple weeks.</p><p>"That's cool, maybe we can meet before summer ends," Jisung slurps his ramen casually, missing the way Minho's eyes widen. </p><p>"Actually, he wants to visit for a few days. We got kinda close since he lives in the city near campus, but now he'll be on campus which will make it easier to see each other," Minho's typing again, Jisung oddly feels like a third wheel. "He's free this weekend and might stay at my place for a few days, do you want to meet then? You and I could totally set our plans for another time."</p><p>Jisung shouldn't feel so irritated, but he does. He feels like he just got Minho back and now he has to share? </p><p>Jisung's not controlling, nor would he ever get in the way of something when it's not his place. Importantly, he knows Minho isn't his. Except he is his best friend and he does feel a bit disappointed. Minho's barely spent a whole day with him since he got home and yet it seems like he's itching for an out. </p><p>Attempting to be mature, Jisung steels his train of thought so not to come across as bitter over a simple change of plans. He's confident he's overthinking, especially when he tends to think more with the weird tingles in his heart and not the logic in his brain, which is a bit cloudy sometimes too. He tells Minho he can't wait to meet Hyunjin. </p><p>Minho texts the boy that he should come on Friday and stay for the weekend. </p><p>Slowly, but surely, Jisung is losing that whole optimistic, benefit of the doubt view, but he digresses with the gentle reminder that he's being dramatic and it's too soon for that. He's sure Hyunjin can't be so bad, Minho wouldn't get close with just anybody. Like Jisung, he chooses quality over quantity. </p><p>Hopefully Hyunjin's as easy going as he and Minho so they can all agree on something to do. However, as of now Jisung still has the rest of today and tomorrow to be alone with Minho, so he'll have to savor it without worrying so much about the future plans.</p><p>The peak heat of the day is breaking so it's not that hot, just bearable in Jisung's opinion. He and Minho take a detour on their way home and end up at the park where they spend some time watching all the energetic puppies in the pet section play fetch while the older dogs get chased around by the lovely little balls of fur. </p><p>One small dog starts barking really loud, startling all the others, and the sight causes Minho to laugh.</p><p>"That puppy reminds me of Hyunjin's dog, his name is Kkami, he's super cute," Minho's clearly thinking about it as his gazes drifts off, and Jisung's left to wonder exactly how close he and Hyunjin may be.</p><p>A grip takes ahold of Jisung's hand and suddenly Minho's pulling them out into the field where they can rest. </p><p>Jisung's troublesome thoughts break and a dopey smile reaches his face when Minho laces their fingers. Jisung selects his summer vibes playlist and puts his phone up by his and Minho's heads as they lay in the grass, using the music to drown out the sound of children's squeals. </p><p>They cloud watch, breathe in the fresh air, and let the sun soak their skin until it gets too sticky for comfort. Minho sits up with a bothered groan and wipes the sweat from his brow. Jisung glances at him through squinted eyes, his hand shielding his face from the sun. </p><p>"Coffee?" Minho quirks his head.</p><p>The next destination is Jisung's favorite coffee shop where they order two iced Americano's, Minho's treat, and cool off in the air condition the cafe has to offer. When they finish they head to Jisung's house for the afternoon and laze around watching Netflix for a few hours.</p><p>By nighttime, Jisung is drained, but he feels very nostalgic as he decompresses into the comfort of his room with Minho at his side. The two of them are laying head to toe on his bed, staring at the plethora of posters freshman year Jisung plastered onto every inch of his ceiling and around his closet. He's got different posters of Kpop groups like Twice and BTS, some of his favorite soloists like Loco and Dean, K-drama actors and even animes. </p><p>The record player his parents gifted him on his sixteenth birthday is on his desk with a vinyl by The 1975 playing from it for background music. This Must Be My Dream sets the tone of a nice end to a nice—yes nice—summer day. Jisung doesn't think he's often used those two words together, but he's a simple guy, and spending the day with Minho eating, taking a walk in the park, and watching Netflix was indeed time well spent.</p><p>"It's really pretty tonight," Minho comments, breaking their streak of silence. </p><p>Jisung sits up to look at him, but he's not paying attention. His head is hanging over the side of Jisung's bed closest to the window and his eyes are transfixed upon the sky, completely unaware that Jisung is even focused on him. </p><p>Reality warps around Jisung as he gets lost in his thoughts, eyes trailing over Minho's jawline and smooth tan skin, and his mocha colored hair that's falling back from his head due to how he's laying so awkwardly, but somehow it's layered in all the right places anyways, and even at this angle Jisung suddenly thinks Minho looks beautiful. </p><p>Objectively, most people think Minho is strikingly attractive. In high school boys and girls alike would catch feelings for Minho, yet he's never dated a single person, not even those who laid their heart out for him with earnest confessions. Jisung always asked why that was and Minho said he didn't want to be in a relationship just for the sake of it. Jisung respects that, it reminds him that Minho's tsundere aura holds no candle to the genuine person he is at heart, someone who could never use another to feed his ego, and who wouldn't dare lead anyone on in a game of emotions.</p><p>Jisung can't find any part of himself that's disconnected from Minho, even after juggling two years of distance. It's like he's been with him all this time. And laying next to each other, reveling in the calm as they listen to their favorite music like the old days, it's all familiar and safe. The moment muddles Jisung's thoughts to mush and basically anything that doesn't have correlation to Minho becomes unimportant. </p><p>Jisung chokes it up to his loyalty, he is of course a Virgo, but it's also that he and Minho are one of a kind best friends, because they're also soulmates. Minho declared it himself—he was eight and Jisung was six—when he defended the younger from bullies at school. They naturally stuck to one another on the playground after that, and talked whenever they saw each other in the halls, and since Minho's family moved into the house next door to the younger, at the end of every elementary school day they would get picked by the carpool system their parents had arranged. </p><p>Middle school and high school were different as they branched out and made more friends in their own grades, but they would still meet at the end of the day and as more mature pre-teens they'd walk home together. They were by each other's side through everything, and not even an hour and a half of college distance or Minho breaking out into the city life could change that. </p><p>Now despite how nice of a day they've had, something feels different to Jisung. There's been a lingering sensation bothering him for a while, months honestly, ever since his parents made him feel crazy for being determined to go to the same university with Minho. They thought it was a rash decision, while Jisung was positive it was actually the only rational decision. </p><p>His heart absolutely flutters at the idea of seeing Minho stumble across campus to his early classes, or by having the chance to accompany him to do homework at the library. He entertains the thought of attending his showcases or sitting with him in the dance studio to see the hard work Minho puts into extra time practicing. Jisung imagines any little thing that would bring them closer again, he mulls over why it means so much to him until it starts to feel like a revelation. </p><p>The constant thought of Jisung attending university with Minho and going out with him for lunch and study dates, getting to support one another's dance and music achievements, hanging out at each other's dorms— all these things Jisung wants give him this feeling that's a lot stronger than friendship. He's reminded of the ugly ache in his chest when Minho talked of Hyunjin, who Jisung formed an unkind opinion of based off the mere fact that he was a friend of Minho's that the older seemed so taken by. </p><p>An epiphany begins. It's starting to make more and more sense to Jisung why he felt so weird about Hyunjin, but that's just the icing on the cake atop everything else he's considering now. Perhaps this is an overwhelming realization, because Jisung is too stunned by it to do anything.</p><p>Minho's still looking at the stars and the pretty picture of constellations they paint across the sky. But Jisung can't take his eyes off Minho. Lee Minho, his best friend, his soulmate. He's infatuated with every little detail of him. It seems so obvious, it's been this way for as long as both of them could remember, but only now does Jisung think he has an answer as to why. </p><p>He thinks he might be in love with him. </p><p>Minho sits up, the bed creaks beneath them and startles Jisung. Their eyes meet, and the song playing changes to the intro of Loving Someone.  </p><p>Jisung's fighting to not let his gaze drop any lower from Minho's catlike eyes, otherwise they might fall upon his plush lips instead.</p><p>"It's getting late," Minho shoulders sag. "I still need to shower."</p><p>Jisung's brain is screaming, his heart is beating at his ribs like a caged animal, and Minho has the audacity to look at him with his face prettily illuminated in the dim light of Jisung's bedroom while talking of his trivial need for a shower as if Jisung isn't scrambling for something to say that isn't the fact that he thinks he has feeling for him. </p><p>"Me too," Jisung quietly agrees.</p><p>Minho gets up from the bed, making it creak again. He gathers his phone charger, airpods, and house key and ruffles Jisung's hair affectionately, the younger feels his stomach flip. Minho's about to leave, but he pauses in the doorway.</p><p>"Don't stay up too late, we still have plans tomorrow," He winks. Jisung's heart skips a beat.</p><p>"I know, hyung. You better sleep too," He finds it in himself to crack a smile, albeit a nervous one. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I will," Minho concedes. </p><p>They bid each other a goodnight, and then Minho's down the hall and out of sight.</p><p>With the last of his energy Jisung falls back against his bed, limbs stretched out around him like the perfect starfish imitation. He listens to Matty Healy—the lead singer of The 1975–speak the closing epilogue to Loving Someone, and he finds himself fading between the recorded dialogue and his thoughts, though they aren't as complex as the poetry of the song, in fact it's just a repetitive loop of Minho, Minho, Minho, Minho. </p><p>Jisung is certain he won't get any sleep tonight, but that's okay. What's not okay is coming to terms with the fact that he's been in love with his best friend for god knows how long and he doesn't know what to do about it. Minho's sexuality isn't up for question, the boy's been safely labeling himself as queer since the seventh grade, but that doesn't really mean anything because Jisung is most definitely only a platonic friend to him. They're just friends. </p><p>But Jisung likes feeding the temptation of wanting more, fueling it with the idea of all the summer days and college experiences ahead of them. Jisung feels excitement mixed with a heavy unease rush through his veins, though he can't even focus on the high when his reality is so skewed, drastically altered in a matter of minutes, ripping at the seams and hanging loosely by the threads of what if's.</p><p>Jisung needs to clean his makeup off and take a shower, he needs go to bed and get a good nights rest, he has to stop listening to the run of songs of he and Minho's favorite band while dwelling on all this new information about how he feels for the older. </p><p>Though that's exactly what he does, too busy being in love to care about anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. nose dive in the flood line of my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Is that all?" </p><p>Jisung nods rapidly, anticipating his response.</p><p>A second later Seungmin's holding his stomach through a loud cackle of laughter, his eyes closed tightly as if this is the funniest thing he's ever heard and he's left heaving. Jisung doesn't find it amusing.</p><p>"Oh my god, Han Jisung, you absolute fool!" Seungmin gapes and dissolves into a fit giggles again.</p><p>Jisung lays back in his bed, utterly dumbfounded.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d recommend listening to some Harry Styles or Frank Ocean with this chapter as that was what I wrote to &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho and Jisung meet outside their houses around one pm the next day, ready for one of their favorite activities. Noraebang.</p><p>This became their traditional trademark hobby ever since middle school. They loved messing around with their horribly underdeveloped voices as they went through puberty, always cracking at impromptu times and sending them into wheezes of laughter rather than pleasant singing. But getting older made them realize they could sing pretty decently for two kids who never had proper training and they took it more seriously, still in a fun way. </p><p>They'd compete against each other for the better solo performance, and end every session with a couple of duets. Today isn't much different from that. They belt out early 2000's K-pop classics and together sing a newly released ballad from some K-drama, and when after two hours Jisung thinks they're done, Minho decides to surprise him. </p><p>"There's one last song I want to try," He stands with the mic gripped tightly in his left hand. </p><p>A piano medley fills the booth. Jisung's taken back by the sudden change in mood.</p><p>"I've been listening to this a lot lately," Minho informs and he seems a little nervous, but he takes a steady breath to ease his nerves and enhance his confidence.</p><p>Too much is happening in Jisung's head when he finally starts to sing. For one, Minho's voice has sounded great all afternoon, but suddenly he's singing in English. Lee Minho is singing in English and Jisung is sitting there completely awestruck. His voice is significantly softer and his register lower than usual to fit the key of the song. He recites the first verse with his words heavily accented, but very accurate, and Jisung can't help but find it endearing. </p><p>When the chorus hits Jisung feels like ascending. Minho's voice raises in volume and the lyrics tumble from his lips with effortless emotion and passion, enrapturing Jisung in his honey like vocals. Jisung spent all night trying not to dwell on his feelings for Minho and now he's landed himself in this situation, his insides melting at the sight of Minho just being himself. Mesmerizing. </p><p>Minho's eyes are closed as he belts out the high note in the bridge. Everything about this is unfair, he isn't even a musician, but he was born with one of the most charming voices Jisung has ever heard, and as a musician himself, he can't help his amazement by what he's hearing, and seeing—for other reasons. </p><p>The song finishes and the older catches his breath. Jisung hasn't moved an inch, he barely feels like he's breathing. He fiddles awkwardly with his fingers, overthinking what to say.</p><p>"What song was that?" Jisung could facepalm because for all the things he could've said, those are the only words that come out. </p><p>Minho hums. "Falling by Harry Styles. His music is really good, I listen to him a lot these days."</p><p>Jisung makes the mental note to listen to Harry Styles music some more.</p><p>"That was impressive, hyung," He finally gets out the praise. "Like.. unexpectedly good."</p><p>Jisung is happy it's dark so that the definite pink color of his cheeks can't be seen, but he relaxes when he notices Minho's fighting to contain how wide he's actually smiling as he whispers a humble thank you.</p><p>Jisung's nervous, which he wasn't yesterday, at least not until his realization sparked the moment right before Minho left his house last night. He's way in over his head, it's not like his feelings are new, but he's recognizing what exactly they are for the first time and it's kind of terrifying. This is how he's always felt, but now he understands the emotions better, understand himself better, and he can't help but worry any and everything he does around Minho will give him away. If it hasn't in a matter of twelve years, it shouldn't now. </p><p>After noraebang they go to the cafe for more Americanos. Minho jokes that it's Jisung's fault he's addicted to them since it was always the younger boys recommended coffee of choice and Minho found it was an easy purchase on campus, thus the addiction began. </p><p>They sit with their drinks and Jisung's shameless purchase of a slice of cheesecake, it looked too tempting just staring at him from the display case of deserts. </p><p>He and Minho get caught up talking about how the upcoming BTS comeback and how it looks really good, and also lose composure talking about their biases. Jisung keeps taking bites of cheesecake without even realizing, until his cheeks are stuffed out and he kind of resembles a squirrel. </p><p>Minho observes this with a laugh.</p><p>"You never change, Jisungie," He coos.</p><p>Jisung lowers his fork and actually takes  the time to chew and swallow his food. His feels quite flustered, so he takes a long sip of his iced Americano to calm down. </p><p>Apparently, he must drink in a special way too because Minho is staring at him as he sips his Americano, and he has crinkled up eyes and a soft smile on his face as he calls Jisung cute. </p><p>Jisung almost chokes, thankfully Minho looks at his phone in time to miss the way he struggles to get the last sip down. He heaves out a sigh and goes back to his cheesecake, taking one bite at a time. </p><p>He has to stop being so awkward around Minho, they've never been awkward, everything is far too comfortable between them for that. But that might be the problem. Is Jisung too comfortable? How long until Minho notices? Can he keep the fact that he has feelings for him a secret? Jisung's setting the bar of panic too high again.</p><p>"Hyunjin's excited about tomorrow." </p><p>Minho's words make Jisung feel like a wave has rolled out from the sea and crashed over his head. He's been so preoccupied romanticizing whatever this discovery of his own feelings is that he has totally forgotten about Hyunjin. </p><p>"That's great," He manages to say, wishing he meant it a little more. He's gotta get a grip on himself for Minho's sake, since Hyunjin's his friend and he's hoping that the two meeting will be something good. Also, Jisung doesn't like drama, and none should exist before he's even met the guy.</p><p>Minho seems pleased by Jisung's response, blind to how forced it is.</p><p>"I told him he can finally meet my best friend, though he says he feels like he already knows you based on everything I've told him."</p><p>Jisung's ears feel warm. "You talk about me?"</p><p>Minho's eyes shoot up widely, but he eases into a soft chuckle. "Uh yeah, who else would I talk about? Other than my cats," Minho sighs fondly at the thought of them, before elaborating. "Whenever I tell stories about us and say 'my friend' everyone corrects me with a deadpanned 'you mean Jisung'. It's kind of ridiculous." </p><p>Jisung throws his fork down in protest and gasps. "You think our relationship is ridiculous? It's not my problem your obsessed with me."</p><p>The teasing smirk on his face makes Minho gawk. Jisung's proud for getting him to look that stunned. </p><p>"Obsessed? I think you've got it twisted, Jisungie. You definitely love me more."</p><p>"Whatever you say~" Jisung sings, totally ignoring Minho's use of the word love so he doesn't do something stupid like pass out. Minho rolls his eyes, though he's sporting a grin. </p><p>"Anyways, Hyunjin gets here tomorrow and my mom wants to have some special dinner so she and my dad can meet him," Minho explains. "I said it's unnecessary, but she doesn't care, she says he's out guest for the weekend and a formal dinner is important or whatever."</p><p>Jisung is stunned to say he doesn't actually feel bothered by this. Perhaps it'd be good to have a day to himself and take a step back, maybe he'll be less of a gay mess around Minho if he can have some down time. </p><p>"Sounds good hyung, just let me know when we should hang out this weekend," Jisung's quite proud of his composure.</p><p>"Probably Saturday, we can make plans as we go." </p><p>Jisung nods, too busy wondering how he's going to spend his time tomorrow now that he has a free day. </p><p>Maybe he'll read or write, listen to some music and chill in his room. There's also the option to call his other friends and see how their summers vacations have started off, they would most definitely be a positive distraction from letting Minho run through his mind every waking second of the day. He should focus on himself and other parts of his life, he needs some balance.</p><p>It'll all be fine. </p><p> </p><p>｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . * ･ﾟ*｡･. ° ｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . *</p><p> </p><p>Friday starts fine, as Jisung predicted. </p><p>He wakes up a bit early, though usually a deep sleeper, he's feeling restless this morning and the minute he wakes to the patter of heavy rain against his windowsill he's too disturbed to go back to bed. Not that he's bothered by this, his parents are at work and he has the whole house to himself. </p><p>So he heads downstairs and blasts music through the kitchen as loud as he wants while making breakfast. He eats and drinks some coffee, binging YouTube videos to pass a bit of time, though before he knows it it's already eleven thirty am. With that he sighs and goes back to his room where he spends another hour trying to come up with some new lyrics, but all he can think about it is Minho and soon very cheesy and romantic words take up the page and now he's frustrated because this was so not the plan. Today was supposed to be about anything but Minho. </p><p>Jisung thinks he'll lose his mind if he can't get these thoughts feelings out in a more productive way, so that's just what he has to do. His brain goes off with a sound resembling a buzzer like he's just gotten the right answer to a game show—and the answer is Jisung needs to vent. </p><p>He sits on his bed, eyes narrowed at the pitiful expression on his desperate face while he stares at his phone screen, waiting on an outgoing FaceTime to Seungmin. His friend is usually busy working, but Friday's have always been his one weekday off, which he would usually spend doing something boring like study anyways. But it's summer now, surely he has time to spare for Jisung. </p><p>Seungmin answers in about fifteen seconds, which feel more like five whole minutes to Jisung, though he smiles widely in relief.</p><p>"Seungmin! I miss you, how's your summer?" </p><p>They talk about how they've spent the past few days, Jisung purposelessly leaving out the bigger details he plans to vent about later. Seungmin fills him in on how he's preparing for school and all the hectic changes he'll encounter once he leaves Korea for France. He sounds kinda stressed but also exhilarated for the adventure. Jisung hopes the experience will make the latter emotion outweigh his worries. </p><p>"Enough about me," Seungmin dismisses with the wave of his hands. "How has hanging out with Minho been?" </p><p>Jisung bites his tongue and stares. </p><p>The stretch of silence gets Seungmin's undivided attention and he suddenly stops packing his suitcase to stare at his phone screen, only to sigh as he realizes Jisung isn't actually frozen. He sits down at his desk. </p><p>"What's that face for?" He has a knowing look in his eyes. Jisung kind of hates the way he feels so see through.</p><p>"Funny thing about Minho," Jisung huffs. </p><p>Blatant word vomit spews from his mouth as he explains everything to Seungmin, who has wide eyes, and Jisung thinks he's probably surprised. Truthfully, it's not the information being told that's throwing Seungmin for a loop, but he'll get to that later. </p><p>He doesn't interject or stop Jisung at any point, he waits until he's done rambling about Minho, from old stories of their high school days, to the past two years of their trepidation with college distance, and then to their recent couple of days with Jisung's—as he stated—life altering epiphany. He even mentions the Hyunjin thing, not in too much detail. There isn't much to tell other than that it gives him a very jealous feeling and Minho seems a bit fond of the guy. Seungmin nods through it all, giving Jisung his moment.</p><p>The boy talks and talks and talks, until finally he stops. And there's a dramatic pause.</p><p>Seungmin folds his hands over his desk, his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose and he raises his brows. </p><p>"Is that all?" </p><p>Jisung nods rapidly, anticipating his response.</p><p>A second later Seungmin's holding his stomach through a loud cackle of laughter, his eyes closed tightly as if this is the funniest thing he's ever heard and he's left gasping for air. Jisung doesn't find it amusing.</p><p>"Oh my god, Han Jisung, you absolute fool!" Seungmin gapes and dissolves into a fit giggles again.</p><p>Jisung lays back in his bed, utterly dumbfounded. </p><p>"What?" He whines.</p><p>"I can't believe you've come to the realization now, literally in the matter of a day, that you're in love with Minho hyung," Seungmin's more serious now. "You really didn't think after all these years that you have feeling for him? Everybody can see it!" </p><p>Everybody? Including Minho?</p><p>"Minho hyung knows?" Jisung drawls fearfully. </p><p>If Minho knows and he's never said anything,  well what the hell would that even mean? </p><p>Probably nothing good, Jisung thinks. </p><p>"Let me rephrase that, anyone who isn't oblivious knows. You and Minho have clearly been in the dark for a while. I thought he'd be smarter than that, but he's just as bad, or worse than you," Seungmin shakes his head. Jisung scrutinizes him with his eyes.</p><p>"Just as bad how?" His lips purse. </p><p>Seungmin raises his hands.</p><p>"This isn't my relationship, Jisung, and you didn't ask for my opinion, which I respect, you just needed to vent. If I can offer you any overall advice as your friend, don't keep to yourself what may hurt you." </p><p>Jisung let's the advisory sit with him for a few seconds, staring at his friend through the screen. Seungmin looks far too casual about all this than it feels to Jisung, which causes him to scoff. </p><p>"I can't do that! Minho will reject me and it'll ruin our friendship, and even if it doesn't ruin it— I mean, it would be so awkward!"  </p><p>Seungmin sighs. "I don't think hyung would ever hurt you, Sung." </p><p>Jisung knows that. He knows Minho wouldn't lie to him, not that he wants to be lied to, but if he speaks his truth Minho will speak his like he did to every open hearted person in high school whose interest Minho didn't feel he deserved, not when he didn't reciprocate their feelings. And maybe it's a cowardice reason to keep quiet, but the truth might break Jisung if it's not what he wants to hear.</p><p>"I know he won't, but I'm terrified of losing him," Jisung gnaws on his lip.</p><p>Seungmin's an understanding person, and despite this all being a little absurd to him—he's seen what exists between Jisung and Minho since the day he met them—he doesn't want Jisung to feel this upset or worried. </p><p>"As someone I hope you trust, let me tell you,- no, let me promise that you wouldn't. I think you're so afraid of your own perspective that you're too blind to see his. If you want my opinion, you should tell him." </p><p>Jisung values hearing Seungmin's opinion, but he doesn't like the what it is. Regardless, Seungmin's a great friend for listening to his unprompted rant and for attempting to be reassuring and helpful, Jisung just doesn't think telling Minho is the right answer. He can't screw up, not when it would ruin the rest of their summer, and especially not before they're set to go off to college together.</p><p>Jisung thanks Seungmin for being there for him, and before they end the call the younger makes him promise he won't keep everything to himself, even if that doesn't mean confessing to Minho and rather calling him again at anytime to vent again. Jisung says he can definitely do that. </p><p>The rest of the day moves a bit faster, and Jisung feels the tiniest bit put at ease. He spends the afternoon playing guitar and then watches the rain fade to a candid sunset at the end of the day. </p><p>Tomorrow he gets to see Minho, and he's looking forward to it, even if Hyunjin will be there too. </p><p>Minho is a constant in Jisung's life, which is way better than nothing. </p><p>Jisung hopes to keep it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re still reading, thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. being sincere is scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Your boy-boyfriend?" Jisung sputters. </p><p>Hyunjin gives him a strange look, which turns exasperated as he meets Minho's eyes. </p><p>"Yeah," His voice sounds a little wary and he turns back to Jisung. "What about it?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end!! This fic feels like my baby honestly, and I still have so many insecurities and things I know could’ve been better but at the least I hope somebody enjoys it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting Hyunjin is very anti climactic in Jisung's opinion, but he's still internalizing every second of it anyways.</p><p>Hyunjin is like objectively attractive in every way. His face is model material, seriously his features are an unfair balance of soft and sharp. The side profile of his nose is cleanly defined but the tip is cute and a button like, his lips are full, plush and tinted a rosy color, and he's got charming little moles dotted across his cheeks and one below his left eye. He's freakishly tall by comparison to Jisung and Minho, and also—he's fit, like definitely a dancers build, especially judging by his leg muscles. </p><p>Jisung thinks it's weird to be sizing Hyunjin up as if he's some competition, but he decides it not weird at all and that he can appreciate someone's beauty by paying close attention to detail, even if it's for all the wrong reasons.</p><p>Jisung can admit Hyunjin is attractive, he's got a lot of appeals, but suddenly he's reminded of certain things he lacks, things that don't make him anything like Minho. Nobody can be Minho.</p><p>Hyunjin's enthusiasm is buzzing as they get in Minho's car to head to the beach. Jisung brings up at least three times that it's a Saturday—Hyunjin is set on visiting the beach since he's been in the city for so long—and that it'll probably be busy and unpleasant. Those are Jisungs thoughts only. </p><p>Minho likes the idea and argues it's a very nice day, so Jisung shuts up to not seem like a wet blanket. He can find something to appreciate about today, and if that's simply putting Minhos happiness first than that's enough. </p><p>The ride to the beach is uncomfortable for Jisung, mostly because he's making it seem that way. Hyunjin's a conversationalist and he goes on talking about whatever random thoughts are on his mind with ease, which serves useful since Jisung doesn't have much to say. Inevitably, he shares some things when Minho asks questions or talks to him, a little nudge to make him open up to Hyunjin more. But soon enough they fall short of topics. </p><p>Minho turns the radio volume louder and rolls the windows down as they drive across the bridge. The wind blows through their hair and starts to carry away Jisung's burdens. He feels better refreshed by the time they arrive. </p><p>A trip to the beach means being near the place that has the strawberry ice cream Jisung loves so much. So getting ice cream is the first thing he insists upon doing.</p><p>Jisung gets a cone with two scoops of strawberry. Minho gets his usual plain vanilla soft serve and Jisung proceeds to call him, as he always does, an uncultured man with boring taste. Hyunjin has a waffle cone with some fancy looking pinkish purple sherbet on top. Jisung doesn't care to ask what flavor it is. </p><p>They sit at one of the benches on the boardwalk, watching the clear ocean glimmer beneath the sun in the distance. The weather is pleasant, the air is clean, and the beach isn't as packed as Jisung thought it'd be. Things are looking up. Something about today feels good, Jisung's not so sure what it is, but he can sense not everything is as bad as he's making it out to be. </p><p>He's the last to finish his ice cream, and when he does he looks at Hyunjin and Minho. He quickly gatheres the fact that Hyunjin is an affectionate and touchy person. </p><p>Hyunjin keeps clinging to Minho in a way Jisung usually does. The clincher is that Minho reciprocates Hyunjin's displays, despite playfully whining about them first, and the scene creates a tantalizing image in Jisung's mind of what it would be like for him to be the one resting his head on Minho's shoulder right now, or for his hand to be the one tangled up with Minho's while the sun bathes them in light and the world around them ceases to exist.</p><p>His heart flutters at the sight of his best friend. Minho's like something carved by the gods, glowing like absolute gold beneath the sun. It doesn't take extra things to make him look good, he just does, but sitting in all his glory in ripped black jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a paid of sunglasses hanging from the neckline and his hair parted to reveal his forehead, which is as radiant as the rest of his face, he stands out a little too perfectly. </p><p>Minho and Hyunjin are talking, and then they're laughing, and Jisung doesn't have a clue what Hyunjin said, but Minho seems to have found it hilarious. He looks even prettier with his head thrown back and his shoulders jostling from wholesome laughter, his one of a kind smile battling with the sun for the first place spot of who's brighter. It's definitely Minho. </p><p>Jisung thinks the bond between Hyunjin and Minho is suspiciously good for two people who have barely known each other for a year. Jisung's been part of Minho's world for a whole twelve years, but Hyunjin already seems to be as equally important as he is. Time means very little when connection is the key, and sometimes it comes as the perfect cut, fits the lock naturally so it doesn't need a lot of time for things to develop. Hyunjin must be the right key. This is slightly unnerving, but Jisung's continuing to be cordial. Hyunjin might be the right fit, but that doesn't mean Jisung isn't too. </p><p>Jisung digresses with the conclusion that if Minho has feelings for Hyunjin, or anyone for that matter, he'll tell him. Jisung may not even be entitled to that information, but he would be Minho's exception anyways. </p><p>Hypocritical of him to think though, since if that's what he wants from Minho, wouldn't Minho want the same from him? </p><p>"You're spacing out, Jisungie," the devil himself's voice breaks his trance. </p><p>Minho is next to Jisung, draping an arm around his shoulders. Jisung shivers at the touch and Minho lowers his voice just for them to hear.</p><p>"Are you okay? You're not anxious, are you? I know there's a lot of people," Minho frowns. </p><p>He suddenly feels bad for not taking Jisung's earlier complaints into consideration. He wrote it off as Jisung just being Jisung and liking to nag, but he didn't even stop to see if he was okay, maybe feeling anxious today and worried that going out would make it worse. Jisung obviously wouldn't bring it up and be forward with Hyunjin there. Minho scolds himself for not taking the initiative to ask first and being rather inconsiderate instead. </p><p>In reality, Jisung hasn't been anxious because of their surroundings, at least not until Minho mentions it. He glances around and figures he could dwell. He could focus on how every sound is a little antagonizing and sets him over the edge, or how he feels crowded and unable to breathe because there isn't a space with much solitude to escape to anywhere close by. But instead Jisung turns around and focuses on the fact that Minho has him pulled under his arm. There's concern in the older’s eyes and he looks a bit ashamed, like it's his fault that Jisung might not be feeling too well. </p><p>He's sweet enough to worry about Jisung. Minho's attentive to the small things, but what he really caught the younger in the midst of was just Jisung overthinking something completely stupid that has nothing—yet everything—to do with Minho.</p><p>"I'm okay, hyung," Jisung comforts, feeling better already by being able to see Minho's face up close, a mere an inch away from his own. </p><p>"Yeah?" The older checks, still unsure. </p><p>Jisung nods. "I promise."</p><p>They sit together for a few more minutes. Jisung briefly considers dissolving into the sea of his love from the weight and warmth of Minho pressed against him. He feels like he could slide through the cracks of the bench like putty.</p><p>Minho eventually takes Jisung's word for it, and albeit hesitantly gets up and proposes to him and Hyunjin that they should walk around a bit before lunch. He takes Jisung's hand and keeps at his side.</p><p>Jisung short circuits a few times as he adjusts to the display of affection, which has never made him this unbearably flustered before. He can't stop smiling at random instances when Minho squeezes his hand or brushes his thumb over Jisung's knuckles. Those are all habitual actions, but highly effective in getting Jisung to feel weak at the knees. </p><p>The speed of things picks up once they get hungry. Jisung and Hyunjin surprise one another by coming to a quick agreement on what they'd like to eat. </p><p>"Something greasy and inexpensive sounds good," Jisung suggests.</p><p>"That's always the move," Hyunjin agrees. "I could go for pizza, or even fries."</p><p>"Just fries?" Minho scoffs.</p><p>Hyunjin shrugs, a suggestive expression on his face. "Burgers and fries?" </p><p>Jisung hums like that was easy enough to decide. "I'm down." </p><p>They end up at a small burger joint, situating themselves at a table and eyeing the menu hanging on display over the kitchen. Jisung and Hyunjin decide on the same order, voicing this much to Minho's amusement. The oldest pulls his card out and tells the two to sit tight while he gets in line, giving them no chance for objection. </p><p>Jisung stiffens, suddenly on edge as he's left alone with Hyunjin.</p><p>"I could have paid for myself," Hyunjin points out, though Minho is out of earshot anyways. </p><p>Jisung scrunches his nose. "Hyung's like that. He doesn't care about spending money, if he wants to he'll do it and enjoy his purchase, free of guilt."</p><p>"As a college student? That must be nice," Hyunjin puffs his cheeks out. "I am going to be so broke this year."</p><p>Jisung knows he'll be in the same boat, so he can't help but grin and offer consolation. </p><p>"Me too, but that's what Minho hyung's for."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes light up. </p><p>"Does he know he's your sugar daddy?" Hyunjin wears an evil smirk at the comic sight of Jisung floundering for a reply and turning an impossible shade of red that puts roses, candy apples, and tomatoes to shame. Hyunjin erupts with laughter. </p><p>"I'm kidding, gosh you're easy to fluster." </p><p>Jisung glares, but there really isn't a trace of malice in it. </p><p>Admittedly, things are getting more comfortable by the second. Minho comes back with the food and they get to eating quickly, everything's delicious to all three of their delight. </p><p>Jisung learns Hyunjin's quite the character to share a meal with. The boy somehow finds something to say to keep the action going between each bite of his food and he's currently starting another tangent, it must be the third of fourth one by this point, Jisung's unintentionally tuning him out since he's currently invested in how good his burger tastes. He's just stuffed his face with a handful of fries before he even has time to process what Hyunjin's said, but one thing effectively reaches his ears and catches him off guard, caught like a line on a hook. His eyes bulge.</p><p>"Your boy-boyfriend?" Jisung sputters, his full cheeks squirrel like and his lips pouted.</p><p>Hyunjin gives him a strange look, which turns exasperated as he faces Minho, who in turn is busy laughing once again at Jisung's quirky eating habits.</p><p>"Yeah," Hyunjin answers, sounding a little wary as he turns to Jisung. "What about it?"</p><p>Every ounce of fallacies Jisung has built up this week drain from him in that very second. He kind of feels like an idiot, but he's most importantly over the moon.</p><p>This is such great news.</p><p>"Nothing! No reason, I just- I didn't know, hyung never said anything," Jisung averts his attention to Minho who sputters.</p><p>"Join the club, I didn't find out until last night!" He shakes his head at a now feigning Hyunjin. "And after all the listening I did for this kid! He'd come to me and whine like a lovesick puppy about how he'd literally die for his dark obsessed but actually soft, music loving Changbin hyung, but he didn't think Changbin loved him back. I had to listen to so many rants, thank god they're finally dating! All it took was getting a little tipsy and Changbin becoming a confident gay to get them going." </p><p>Hyunjin slaps Minho's shoulder.</p><p>"I did not whine, you loved being my romance counselor, you told me I could rant to you all I wanted! Plus, I'll have you know I was the confident gay," He objects all Minho's points and receives a mere affectionate pat on the head in reconcile. Jisung smiles at the sight. </p><p>Minho and Hyunjin really are just friends.</p><p>Jisung decides he likes Hyunjin, he really does. Hyunjin's easygoing, he's also cute, like, in the pet kind of way. Jisung won't say how much he thinks he's also attractive to spare his pride, but he'll certainly think it. It's only fair to be truthful, right?</p><p>The day may be half over, but Jisung feels like it's only getting started. He's not concerned with how he spent the first part of it reeling in some minor tension, because he just knows the second half is going to be ten times better.</p><p>Lunch ends and on the car ride home Hyunjin, along with everything else he is, proves he's also incredibly funny. His strange sense of humor melds with Jisung's in some of the small ways that Minho is sometimes not able match. </p><p>Jisung's knows he shouldn't have jumped the gun from the start, but he rests assured that he can scratch Hyunjin off the list of things standing between him and Minho. Instead, he's going to label him a friend.</p><p>Things can't possibly get any better, unless perhaps Jisung could become totally free of fear and a lot more confident, kinda like Hyunjin and his friend-turned boyfriend. Maybe he'd make a move on Minho. Now that would be great, but it still feels like too much to consider doing as of now.</p><p> </p><p>｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . * ･ﾟ*｡･. ° ｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . *</p><p> </p><p>Every well spent summer outing needs a proper closing to the day, Minho explains this very seriously while they make the unanimous decision to end their day with a fire pit under the stars in the olders backyard. </p><p>The sun sets around seven pm, and the crickets chirp in obnoxious harmony by eight. They lay out a couple towels out in the grass so they're not laying on the bare ground or getting troubled by any bugs crawling around. Minho and his dad set up the fire pit, and then he leaves Hyunjin and Jisung to chat while he goes in the house to get what they need to make some s'mores.</p><p>The air is cool, but the breeze isn't cold, it's just right. Comfortable. </p><p>Jisung's feeling optimistic. He's made a new friend and he's checking 'making s'mores' off from his mental bucket list of things to do with Minho this summer. It gets his blood pumping with excitement, since the more they do now the more they can add to do later. </p><p>Jisung's enjoying himself and not resenting his days just because he dislikes the season of summer or is preoccupied wasting his time thinking about school. He's living for the now. </p><p>He doesn't voice any of these thoughts, though, they're just an inner monologue, a way to make peace with himself. The quiet stretch between him and Hyunjin is becoming boring for the other boy though, who decides to break it.</p><p>"I'm glad you're cool, Jisung. I was worried you'd think I was overstepping or that I'd be a third wheel." </p><p>Hyunjin's insecurities have Jisung properly stunned. A third wheel? Ironic.</p><p>"It's just that," Hyunjin sits up and Jisung studies him carefully. "Minho literally talks about you all the time, and now I've seen the way you look at him- ogle him is probably a better way to describe it actually," Jisung's nose scrunches in dismay. "I know you've been friends kinda like forever, and I didn't want you thinking I'd be in the way because trust me I don't want to be, and I have a boyfriend. But I mean, you and Minho, something's going on, right?" Hyunjin's eyes are swimming with such genuine interest, and Jisung would love to say yes, but it's not really something, it's merely a one sided issue. </p><p>"I'm not sure." </p><p>That's the best he's got. The way he scratches his head while concentrated on his abrupt train of thought proves that. </p><p>"Seriously?" Hyunjin cackles, it kind of makes Jisung want to hate him again. He doesn't. "I can't believe hyung thought me and Changbin hyung were bad, sheesh."</p><p>Jisung recoils.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"  </p><p>Hyunjin smiles like he's enjoying Jisung's confusion a little too much.</p><p>"Sorry, we just met. I can't meddle with your business." </p><p>"Hyung says you complained that you basically already knew me based on everything he told you," Jisung argues. "So we've practically been friends for months now! If you know something don't leave a guy hanging, Hyunjin. Please?"</p><p>Jisung can't believe he's in such an unexpected position—oh boy, wait until Seungmin hears this—but here he is desperately begging Hyunjin, who he thought he'd dislike, to give him advice on feelings like he can be the answer for things between Jisung and Minho. </p><p>"This is too familiar," Hyunjin giggles at the boys expense. "I used to be like you. My advice is stop being so thick headed. I think even a fool could see what you and Minho are."</p><p>What are Jisung and Minho? </p><p>The word 'friends' hangs over Jisung's head like a storm cloud and he's too busy hoping it doesn't rain to catch the mischievous gleam in Hyunjin's eyes, which doesn't seem to agree with the title he's chosen at all. </p><p>Either way, Jisung doesn't have an answer.</p><p>Hyunjin unhelpfully moves on and starts boasting some more about his boyfriend. Jisung's pretending to listen. He isn't ignoring him on purpose, his mind simply can't help wandering off to Minho and what life would become if they ever happened to date. It'll never happen if Jisung doesn't take his shot, this seems to be the mutual opinion he's getting, be it from Seungmin or even Hyunjin, who plain as day thinks it's an obvious situation to sort out.</p><p>Unlikely opinion, they're both right. They seem to think so, but Jisung is adamant against it. </p><p>Maybe he should start to reconsider though. If he's learned anything recently it's that his is intuition seems a little skewed these days—aside from the intuition that he's very much in love with his best friend.</p><p>This entire day for example, broke every preconceived idea of what Jisung thought he would be getting into. Hyunjin is nothing like who Jisung was expecting him to be, thank goodness, and he genuinely sees them becoming better friends. And it turns out that he didn't stand against him and Minho at all because he literally had a boyfriend, and he even ended up feeling like the third wheel to Minho and Jisung somehow. Jisung doesn't like when people feel left pout, so he'll admit that makes him a bit guilty, but he also holds it a silent victory. </p><p>In the end, Jisung knows he might not be the best judge of things, but when it comes to Minho he refuses to make mistakes, not one like confessing when he doubts it's anything but unrequited anyways. It's risky, and Jisung's not one for leaving his comfort zones without good reasoning. </p><p>Finally, Minho comes back with graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Hyunjin's lively personality springs Jisung back into action, and he's no longer thinking about anything other than hanging out and having a good time with two friends.</p><p>They roast marshmallows over the crackling fire as it pops and dances elegantly, little embers flying about. They make their s'mores, devour way more of them than what would be considered healthy, and Hyunjin eats a few plain marshmallows along the way. </p><p>It earns him a strange glance from Minho and a rather disturbed comment from Jisung. </p><p>"You're an absolute heathen if you think that's acceptable," He tells him.</p><p>"What? I love marshmallows!" Hyunjin takes a handful from the bag and stuffs two more in his mouth. </p><p>Minho shakes his head. He looks like the parent of two children that are causing him a midlife crisis. To cope he sticks another marshmallow in the fire and makes his fifth s'more.</p><p>"I'm going to cry, Hyunjin, I'm literally going to cry. What are you doing?" Jisung's distraught over Hyunjin's ability to eat marshmallows in such a way.</p><p>That is so not at all correct. Marshmallows need to be golden and crisp on the outside, and melted and gooey at the center in order to be enjoyed. There is no other way.</p><p>Jisung prides himself on the matter by roasting his fourth one, the right way he reminds Hyunjin, and then makes it into a s'more.</p><p>The taller seems unbothered as he enjoys eating the squishy treats straight from the bag, and to get a reaction from Jisung—certainly a fuming one—Hyunjin creates a s'more with a regular marshmallow and a graham cracker, but no chocolate, he says it's to cut back a little on sweets. He then eats it like it's the greatest creation on earth. </p><p>Jisung stares.</p><p>"I can't believe we were becoming friends," He scoffs. Hyunjin snickers which sends graham cracker dust from his lips and Jisung grimaces.</p><p>The three end the night stargazing and talking about how much fun the day was. Minho mentions that the food was inarguably the best part. </p><p>Hyunjin offers Jisung a strange abundance of attention however, eyes implementing some weird emotion with his stare. Jisung has to turn away to not feel so intimidated.</p><p>"I think meeting Jisung was the best part," Hyunjin proposes.</p><p>Jisung's taken back. The smirk on Hyunjin's lips screams ulterior motives, but what?</p><p>Suddenly, Hyunjin holds Jisung's hand, making it stick out to Minho, whose full attention has now been earned. </p><p>"I might have to steal your best friend, hyung. He's charming, funny, a little judgmental—" Jisung's heart picks up speed, but Hyunjin's actually just referring to the marshmallow incident. He sends Jisung a fond smile and squeezes his hand. "I like him."</p><p>Hyunjin follows his claim by cupping Jisung's cheeks and squishing them. Jisung furrows, and whines at how hard Hyunjin's grip is until the boy let's him go, but remains close to his side. It's strange and unprompted, at least Jisung thinks so.</p><p>Whatever Hyunjin's doing makes him feel kind of like he's in a movie, a scene where some third person characters happens to know everything the main characters are too dense to see for themselves and is making it painstakingly obvious, which still doesn't seem to be enough. But again, Jisung's life isn't a movie. </p><p>It seems however that this probably has something to do with whatever knowledge Hyunjin is withholding from Jisung, and maybe it has something ( or everything ) to do with the way Minho's looking over at them with mirth in his eyes. Jisung's truthfully never seen it in him before, his demeanor is alluring and terrifying all at once. </p><p>Minho gets up and wedges himself between the two, and Jisung is being forced into a back hug by the older. Hyunjin is now far from reach and all Jisung can do is go slack in Minho's embrace. He briefly catches sight of a victorious smile on Hyunjin's face. </p><p>Everything slows down now that he's with Minho, held by him, completely surrounded by him. If Jisung didn't know any better he'd say Hyunjin was trying to make Minho jealous, but he has no reason to be jealous because unfortunately Jisung's the fool who's in love, not the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . * ･ﾟ*｡･. ° ｡·*･｡ *ﾟ･｡ * ｡•° . *</p><p> </p><p>The weekend flashes past Jisung in a blur. </p><p>He and Hyunjin are practically besties by the end of it and Minho states countless times that he doesn't know why he introduced them since they're way too chaotic for each other. He's obviously kidding, he's relieved he made them meet so they'll both have another friend besides himself in college. </p><p>When Hyunjin leaves on Sunday he gives them both big hugs and thanks them for everything. Jisung fake cries about how he's going to miss the idiot and he has to pay them another visit this summer because waiting till classes start is too long of a stretch. Hyunjin promises to try. </p><p>He leaves before dinner in order to beat rush hour traffic, and then Minho and Jisung are alone together once again, with a whole unplanned night to pass the time. </p><p>They end up at Jisung's house and share a meal with the youngers parents. They talk of what they've been up to the past couple days and whatever other plans they have for the summer. Jisung's mom mentions she's relieved her son is getting out and about for once. </p><p>His dad brings up college and they delve into a long discussion about what Minho's classes are, what Jisung's classes are, where their dorms are in respect to each other's—they're conveniently close is all Jisung cares to hear. Jisung also mentions that he already has a new friend in his year, and it's all thanks to Minho introducing them just yesterday. </p><p>Of all the ways Jisung thought the weekend would end he didn't anticipate being grateful for having met Hyunjin, nor did he expect to be sharing a quiet Sunday dinner with his parents and... he lets it sink in... his crush. But here is he. Life must be full of surprises.</p><p>A surprise it is when after dinner Jisung and Minho go up to his room to chill, and somehow end up cuddling. </p><p>Minho's the one to initiate it, complaining he's tired and grabbing Jisung's waist, pulling the younger down next to him in the bed to which Jisung lets out a small oof. Minho smiles and nuzzles his chin into the boys soft head of hair. </p><p>Jisung's heart pounds and there's butterflies swarming his chest with little gracious twirls. His mind is racing a mile a minute and it's like he's not even in control of his actions anymore, too nervous to think of what he's doing when he compliantly hugs Minho in return. He clasps his hands around his back and buries his face in his chest, inhaling the dizzying scent of his flowery perfume. </p><p>Jisung listens to Minho's heartbeat, it's slightly more composed than Jisung's, but still a bit fast. Jisung can't fathom why. He stops dwelling when Minho eases them into a cheerful conversation about how nice it was to see Hyunjin again, and how he's elated that he and Jisung hit it off. Jisung expresses his gratitude for it with many cheesy comments about how lovable and dorky Hyunjin manages to be despite having some of the most intimidating looks he's ever seen, and overall he really likes him. </p><p>Minho shifts their position, getting Jisung to face him so he can reveal a pointed stare and his very pouty lips. </p><p>"What about me?" Minho flutters his eyelashes and musters a little grin. Jisung thinks he looks endearing, and this moment feels a lot like deja vu.</p><p>"You- yeah, hyung," Jisung mumbles, flustered. "You too." </p><p>He lays his head against his chest again and misses Minho's momentary teasing face fade to a frown.</p><p>"Are you alright, Sungie?" He rubs the boys back in slow circles.</p><p>Jisung bites his lip. Why does he have to keep making Minho worry? </p><p>"I am," He attempts to sound stable, but his voice inevitably breaks.</p><p>"You seem tense," Minho explains. "I noticed it a few days ago, but then Hyunjin was here and you seemed happy so I didn't want to worry about it. But—" He pauses, and his hand stops rubbing Jisung's back. "If something was wrong, you'd talk to me right?" </p><p>There's a new seriousness hanging in the air. Jisung curses himself for getting them here. </p><p>"Hyung," Jisung exhales, then he's silent, like it's taking him a while to find the right words, and courage, to explain.</p><p>Minho sits up and lets go of Jisung, which is something they both regret now that it feels a colder without one another so close. They're sitting on their knees, very little distance left between them, and the room is dark since they opted for keeping the lights out. The only way they can see one another's faces is through the naturally warm glow of night seeping through the window. </p><p>Minho's eyes are patiently grazing over every inch of Jisung's face, like he can find the answer to what's wrong in his expression somehow.</p><p>All it takes a some weird tug at Jisung's chest for him to give up his restraints. His eyes lower, bit by bit, and he steals another wary glance at Minho's eyes long enough to realize that the olders eyes are on his lips, and not on him. </p><p>What is going on? </p><p>Minho takes a shaky breath and his nails are now digging into his thigh.</p><p>"Jisung, you can always tell me any—"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Jisung's mouth is dry and he wants to run. He can't believe he asked that. Why did he ask that? What was that? He'll admit he didn't even think about asking, he thought about kissing Minho, but definitely not asking to, the words simply came out. </p><p>Minho blinks, once, twice, assessing himself and the question. Jisung's small voice is on loop in his mind. </p><p>They both feel light headed when Minho gives him a confirming nod, and then slowly starts to lean in. Jisung's shocked.</p><p>"Say it," He holds a hand up to Minho's chest, stopping him from coming any closer. The older cocks his head. </p><p>Jisung sighs. </p><p>"Tell me you actually want to kiss me, hyung. I don't want you to just- don't do it just because I asked. If you don't want to- shit, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have said—"</p><p>"Jisung—"</p><p>"Hyung, I'm sorry, please don't hate—"</p><p>"Jisung!" Minho's surprised by his own raise of voice, but Jisung stops rambling and for that they're both relieved. </p><p>"Don't hate what? You?" Minho sounds frazzled by the mere thought. </p><p>Jisung balls his fists, eyes shaking. </p><p>In his head he hears Seungmin, 'You and Minho hyung have clearly been in the dark for a while. I thought he'd be smarter than that, but he's just as bad, or worse than you.... If you want my opinion, you should tell him', and he hears Hyunjin, 'I think even a fool could see what you and Minho are.'</p><p>Jisung stares at his best friend, soulmate, Minho who looks so painfully confused right now in the picturesque essence of the youngers room. Jisung finds it's impossible to not take this chance, the chance to hold Minho's face with both hands and kiss him senseless, let Minho know that he is his, forever, if he would want that. </p><p>"Jisung," Minho sounds exasperated and Jisung could vouch for it being mutual. Their eyes lock, and Minho says two words Jisung is certain he'd never hear. </p><p>"Kiss me." </p><p>Nothing else matters. </p><p>Minho reaches out, uncoordinated hands asking for permission to touch. Jisung guides him, taking his hands and giving them an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>Unthinkingly, Minho lets the moment grab him, and he flows with it even though he feels like he's about to have a heart attack. His hands fall on Jisung's shoulders, and Jisung smiles as he reaches up to cradle Minho's face. He's done this before in a teasing way, a playful way, a strictly platonic way—but this is unlike all those times, he's certain of it when their collide lips with force like the snapback of rubber bands. But their collision is soft and absolutely everything Jisung could've imagined it being.</p><p>It's not as frenzied as he was afraid it would be, because he's never kissed someone before, not actually, and he was sure the inexperience and emotional intensity would make him frantic in the moment. </p><p>Jisung only ever kissed Felix in the ninth grade to practice for a school dance that the Aussie was attending with a date, some kid named Chenle. They tried it, though Jisung had zero experience to offer Felix any benefits. Afterwards they rinsed their mouths with mint mouthwash and exchanged a 'sorry bro' sentiment. There was nothing but platonic friendship in that kiss and it wasn't that good, they didn't really didn't know what they were trying to accomplish anyways. At least it didn't ruin the friendship. </p><p>But Minho, on the other hand, for someone who has no dating or kissing experience, as far as Jisung is concerned, kisses very nicely. Perhaps he's biased because he loves him and would likely think anything he does is good. </p><p>Minho kisses deeply, passionately, and even though he's taking the lead Jisung is in total control, because whatever he wants Minho will willingly give him. </p><p>They pull back for a quick breath. Jisung doesn't know what to say when he catches the look in Minho's eyes, so full of something that Jisung hopes is love, it would be pretty insane if it isn't at least close to that. Minho looks at Jisung the same way he admires the stars, he studies him like art, with an enhanced focus that traces over all the features of the youngers face like he's trying to memorize every one, like he maps out each star until he can complete the image of the constellation they form. </p><p>Their eyes meet again. Jisung's can't really be seen with just a dim glow of moonlight cast over him, but the sparkle in them is evidently shining, lighting a trail in his gaze that's set on Minho, and Minho only. </p><p>Minho's a little too fascinated by Jisung. He seems to be struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that he's wanted this moment for four years and it's actually happening. It's taking him long to recover from their little break, so Jisung is the one who resumes the moment. </p><p>His grip falls from Minho's face to his shoulders, and he applies pressure behind his hands to lay Minho back and bracket his legs on either side of him. Jisung leans down and places the softest kiss to Minho's cheek, like he's asking for permission again to go further. Minho's needs, wants, and desires that have built up over the past four years are much too demanding for only that, so he holds the back of Jisung's head and dips into the moment. </p><p>They kiss again, pleasurably slow. Jisung groans and Minho's hand grips his hair tighter until it garners another low moan from the youngers lips. The sound sends chills down Minho's spine. </p><p>It's perfect. Too perfect. Jisung can't believe it. There's so much to still be said, so much he wants Minho know. He wants to shower him in praise and love which goes far beyond them just kissing in his bed. </p><p>So the second time they break apart, Jisung rolls away from Minho. They're laying side by side, catching their breaths and staring at the ceiling. </p><p>"You're a good kisser," Minho pants, wetting his lips and savoring the taste of Jisung that's left on them. </p><p>Jisung huffs, smiling silly because Minho has got to be just saying that. It makes him feel good anyways. </p><p>He shifts the way he's laying, and Minho does the same until they're both on their side, face to face, soft breaths intermingling between them. They've totally exceeded the line of being platonic friends, so Jisung thinks it's only normal he feels kind of agitated and at a loss of what to say. </p><p>Jisung can invest his deepest feelings into his music and his writing, and he could wax poetry about Minho's eyes, smile, and his voice, oh god his voice, but this is uncharted territory. It's surreal and Jisung's heart is holding feelings so sincere and vulnerable it's absolutely impossible for him to not be scared. Even after everything he's skeptical of what this means to the older.</p><p>Jisung traces mindless patterns into the bedsheets, raising his brow expectantly.</p><p>"So did that... did you mean that?" His breath hitches subtly. </p><p>Minho full on blanks. </p><p>"Mean what?"</p><p>"That kiss," Jisung whispers timidly. "Did that kiss mean anything or did you just want to kiss me?" Minho looks affronted. Jisung continues in a rush. "I won't be mad, maybe upset, I just- I need to know honestly, hyung. What does this mean? What do we mean to each other?"</p><p>"You mean everything to me, Jisungie."</p><p>Minho doesn't miss a beat. </p><p>Jisung's voice is stuck in his throat. </p><p>Minho can see his eyes glistening, he reaches out and cups Jisung's cheek, rubs his thumb over his cheek bone. He admires the way Jisung stares at him with such genuine eyes. </p><p>"I've been wanting to tell you this for four years," Minho downs his anxieties with a harsh gulp. "I love you, Jisung. I'm- I'm in love with you." </p><p>"You- you're- wait—" </p><p>Jisung is stunned. He can't speak, think straight, or act, his entire body is just shaking. It reminds of how he feels coming off a rollercoaster, simply weak, walking on unsteady legs and flailing around as his mind spins and he tries not to trip. He feels like he's going to fall, to break.</p><p>Minho pulls away from Jisung and a sharp exhale leaves the latters lips. Before he can speak Minho sits up, and Jisung is all too reminded of his epiphany from the other night. </p><p>The constricted feeling in his chest comes back, the one that struck with the realization he had in accepting that Minho is so much more than a friend. All it took was a little deep thinking, a day of reconnecting and them sitting on his bed one night while the older stared at the stars, and without even knowing it becoming one himself in Jisung's eyes. </p><p>Minho's avoiding those eyes now, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head down. </p><p>"I didn't- I shouldn't have said that, Jisung. That was.. a lot and I-" He laughs, it's sad. "I don't expect you to love me back."</p><p>Someone might as well take a sledgehammer to Jisung's heart, it might be less painful. Minho sounds so not like himself, and he looks timid and hurt, like a stray cat.</p><p>Jisung scrambles to sit up and meet Minho halfway, but the older stands. Jisung barely gets ahold of his wrist. </p><p>"Hyung," Jisung pleads. Minho's attention is clearly all his because he stops, and he doesn't resist the feeling of Jisung's fingers wrapped around his thin wrist. </p><p>Jisung tugs him over to the bed and Minho complies though he's too unnerved to face him. So Jisung gets up, prods his finger under Minho's chin and forces their eyes aligned. </p><p>The moon's glow captures so much emotion in Minho's eyes. They're swimming- no drowning, but not with love like they should be, rather with fear of the unrequited love he thinks he's just admitted to, and guilt for the words he's said as if Jisung didn't want them, as if he isn't totally on overdrive right now because somehow Minho is in love with him when he has no idea how much he's loved in return. </p><p>Jisung is crestfallen by the sight of Minho, and it's enough for him to toss his own pride and fear aside and let go. </p><p>"I love you, hyung."</p><p>Minho's eyes flicker.</p><p>"Jisung—"</p><p>"No, please, hyung. Listen. I never had a crush on anybody, I never really was invested with anyone the same way I am with you. I didn't know why until literally a few days ago, but the reason has existed for far longer than that," Jisung huffs, honestly he thinks he's probably been pining and in denial since he saw Minho dance at their middle school showcase six years ago. </p><p>"Nobody has ever been you, hyung, and I'm in love with you. You're driven, hard working, caring, loyal, so full of energy yet serious when you need to be, you're attentive and can read a room, it's always made me feel safe and understood in a way nobody else can make me feel. When you left for college it felt like a gaping hole was drilled into my world and you were suddenly on your own track, and my only goal became wanting to get into that university to be with you again because I was just following your track. I still am. I think I always will be, and that's fine by me because it's you. It'll always be you."</p><p>Minho's eyes sparkle, processing the confession he was so not expecting to receive. He distinctly remembers being ecstatic the day Jisung expressed his interest in attending university together, and he's so happy that's a reality coming true just a few months from now.</p><p>Minho lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and shudders, falling forward till his forehead is up against Jisung's, with his eyes opening and closing in slow blinks. </p><p>Jisung's impulses spike and he kisses the tip of Minho's nose, right where he has the cutest little mole. He adores how the simplest gesture makes Minho flush. </p><p>"When I say I love you, I mean it, okay?" Jisung cups Minho's face, he loves the way it feels. "I'm absolutely in love with you, Minho hyung."</p><p>Jisung's grin is swallowed by the curved feeling of Minho's lips once again pushed on his own, chasing their long awaited desire like they can never get enough. When they pull away and gain composure, they decide the best way to revel in their confessions is with cuddles, the very thing that lead them to confessing at all. </p><p>Minho is strumming Jisung's hair, the rhythm is soothing to the younger. Jisung's holding Minho's free hand, amazed by how much better their hands now feel when interlocked. </p><p>"So, you realized you were in love with me a few days ago?" Minho can't help his budding curiosity over the situation. </p><p>Jisung groans in embarrassment.</p><p>"I got jealous over Hyunjin honestly, and it made me think a lot and then I realized why I cared so much. Like too much. Plus, seeing you again helped, it made it so much more obvious that I'm—"</p><p>"Obsessed with me?" Minho has look on his face, too smug for his own good. </p><p>Jisung pinches the skin on his hand and makes him yelp. "You love me too, we're both obsessed, you can't deny it."</p><p>"I guess you're right," Minho hums, his hand resting on top of Jisung's head and giving it an affectionate pat. </p><p>Jisung can't believe they've kissed and confessed and are now laying in his bed together, when just a day ago Jisung was entertaining the most outrageous idea of Hyunjin coming to town and totally stealing the older away. </p><p>No wonder Hyunjin was acting strange by the end of Saturday, being clingy with Jisung all to get Minho going. Not only did it work, but it made Minho more affectionate with Jisung in Hyunjin's presence, like he was being protective over him and trying to make a point. Jisung was dumb enough to feign every time Hyunjin would give him a knowing smile, and at one point he was close to ripping his hair out with a need for answers, too blind to see they were all right in front of him anyways.</p><p>They're both so oblivious.</p><p>"We're stupid, huh?" Jisung laughs at the thought of all the tell-tale signs that really were right before his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah- wait, both of us? Why me?" Minho pouts. Jisung turns around and giggles. </p><p>"If you confessed to me four years ago I would've realized my feelings sooner," Jisung argues, making Minho roll his eyes, ready to object. "And if I wasn't in denial about six years ago, maybe you would've realized sooner! We could've been together for so long already."</p><p>"Six years?" </p><p>Jisung can practically see the question marks shooting frantically around Minho's head. </p><p>"You're an incredible dancer, hyung. Your eighth grade showcase performance," Jisung whistles, smirking as Minho turns red and squawks.</p><p>"Oh my god, that? Of all things, thirteen year old awkward me dancing horribly at our eighth grade talented show was what sparked the start of your cliche gay narrative of pining for your best friend and not even realizing?" Minho's eyes look about ready to roll into another dimension.</p><p>Jisung crosses his arms, feeling wronged for the judgement on how his feelings came to be. "Well you fell for me two years after that, what was your reason, huh?"</p><p>Minho's parted lips seal immediately. His teasing finishes and he turns his head to the side with a scoff.</p><p>Jisung lifts a brow. </p><p>"No, no, I told you, now you have to tell me," He pesters by poking Minho's thigh, which he knows despite being muscular and strong are incredibly ticklish weak spots for the older. </p><p>Minho pushes Jisung off with a whine.</p><p>"Fine! It was when you performed a rap at your eighth grade talent show!" </p><p>Jisung wants the bed to swallow him whole. </p><p>He was a terribly cringey thirteen year old who thought he was the sickest rapper ever, just like all the idols he looked up to. He got on that stage with confidence he doesn't think he should've been allowed to have and spit bars like he was born to do so. Thank god he's so much better with music now, but unfortunately that version of him still exists in the mind of many, including his own despicable memories. </p><p>"I can't believe you," Jisung says emotionlessly. "That's so embarrassing oh my- oh my god."</p><p>"At the time it was impressive," Minho consoles. Jisung shakes his head.</p><p>"How did we go from hiding our feelings, to kissing, to confessing, to admitting the most embarrassing reasons of why we fell for one another in the first place?" Jisung wonders, an amused smile on his face. </p><p>"I don't know, I guess we have quite the duality," Minho quips, shrugging. </p><p>And soon enough they're kissing again, but this time they are only small pecks stolen between words as they try to keep up a normal conversation, like they aren't already all snuggled up in bed as- </p><p>Wait, what are they?</p><p>"What are we, hyung?"</p><p>Minho glances at Jisung, the innocent expression on his face is so endearing it's hard to joke with him or give some lame response to be a tease. Besides, Minho thinks it's important to know where they stand, though after so much kissing it seems pretty obvious.</p><p>"We're.. in love," Minho states, hesitant. "And I would really like to be your boyfriend, to- to be yours," His eyes flutter and he smiles with so much uncertainty. Jisung could coo over how cute it is to see him shy. "Is that okay?" </p><p>Jisung kisses him quick and nods.</p><p>"More than okay, as long as I'm yours."</p><p>Minho's beaming expression confirms that he is more than ready for that. "I'm happy you're on my track, Jisung. For a while I was scared that once you left for college it would really separate us, at least until you decided to come to uni with me."</p><p>Jisung never knew that. It makes him a bit sad that Minho never mentions his worries. But he can kiss them away now, and he does, tracing his hand over Minho's chest to soothe him while he lets the ecstasy of their lips pressed together get them high. He pulls off with a smirk, proud of how it makes Minho whine in quite a needy way. </p><p>"Don't worry, hyung, we're hopelessly destined to be stuck with one another for at least two more years," Jisung reassures.</p><p>Minho loops his arms around his neck and leaves an obnoxiously wet kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"Sounds perfect."</p><p>And it is. It really is.</p><p>Jisung thinks he loves summer, because it has a whole new meaning. Jisung's fresh perspective on it is simply because it reminds him of Minho.</p><p>Summer makes him think of what Minho looks like under the sun at the beach, and how he always smells like flowers and coconut sunscreen, how he practically becomes a part of the constellations at night when they shine through his eyes like the brightest thing Jisung's ever seen. He's the focal point of every outing, even when the word around them is too busy with tourists and kids free from school, it all manages to feel okay, like only Jisung and Minho exist when they lay in the grass, admiring the clear blue sky and listening to their favorite songs. And when they're tangled in bed together after a long day, like this, Jisung finds his happy medium in the comforting warmth of Minho's embrace, with the contrast of sitting in a room chilled by the AC. </p><p>With Minho, everything makes sense.</p><p>Jisung might have to rethink that objective ( still subjective ) essay on hating summer, revise his topic to why he thinks he can appreciate summer, even title it 'Why Summer is Great'. The whole work would contain an unlimited amount of metaphors that simply praise Lee Minho for being the spirit of the season itself, while simultaneously outshining it in every way. </p><p>Jisung's in no rush to get to college, he already has what he needs with Minho no matter where they are. He's been on the right track for a while, even if it took him too long to realize it, but he can't wait to stay there all summer, in college, and hopefully forever after that too.</p><p>Jisung feels like he's been showered in an abundance of that teen euphoria of summer, that thing he thought was far beneath him. Everything that's happened in the past few days seems like a happy ending—but Han Jisung's life is no movie, and this isn't the end, it's only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>